La fille gay
by une inconnue13
Summary: Naruto a des problèmes... Trop de problèmes. Cherchez pas, y'a aucune logique. C'est encore un de mes délires (encore la nuit...) OCC (surtout Gaara ! Mais bon...) UA voili, voulou... rewiews ?


Naruto vit seul depuis dès années. Il a vite quitter l'orphelinat et c'est lancé dans les études dans une grande ville du Japon, Konoha. L'avantage de cette ville, c'est qu'en plus d'être chaleureuse pleine de verdure et accueillante, la vie y est peu coûteuse. Naruto y trouva donc très vite un minuscule studio au prix raisonnable avec le minimum syndical à l'intérieur (à l'extérieur, il serait pas dans la merde… bref, reprenons…). Pendant les vacances d'été, alors qu'il venait d'arriver, il enchaîna les petits boulots, ne se préoccupant pas des habitants de la ville. Il aurait tout le temps à la fac d'y songé. Orphelin depuis la naissance, n'ayant jamais connu ces parents, et portant le nom de sa mère car ils n'étaient pas mariés et n'ont pas eu le temps de prouver que Minato était bien le père, Naruto n'a jamais sentit le besoin de vraiment s'attacher aux gens qui l'entourent. Il se contente de sourire et rire avec eux, mais sans plus. Mais cette année, il était bien décidé : il allait se faire des amis, des vrais.

Mais voilà… Quelle surprise de remarquer, le jour de la rentrée, que la nuit à quelque peu été… étrange. Il avait vomi et toussé tout la journée avec une horrible douleur au bas du ventre ainsi qu'à la poitrine. Il avait mal à toute les articulation, principalement aux coudes et aux genoux, et son mal de crâne lui avait valu de s'évanouir trois fois dans la nuit pour une dizaine de minutes seulement. Et le matin, en se levant pour se passer la tête sous l'eau et son rasage quotidien, il s'observa dans la glace. Il avait l'horrible impression d'avoir changé, et cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Malgré tout, il ne voyait pas en quoi. Il avait toujours eu le visage légèrement plus fin que la moyenne, toujours eu ses grands yeux bleu, et ses cheveux en bataille lui arrivaient aux épaules car il avait la grande flemme d'aller chez le coiffeur. Mais alors, pourquoi ce matin, en se regardant dans cette glace, il se disait « Tient ! Je ressemble à une fille maintenant ! ». Encore embrumé par sa nuit douloureuse, il ne s'étonna pas de la remarque et se passa l'eau sur le visage. Mais en relevant la tête, les idées un peu plus claires et les mains encore sur ses joues qu'il remarqua une chose plus qu'anormale. Il poussa un cri d'horreur digne d'une fillette et baissa les yeux avec horreur (décidément, ce mot…) vers la petite poitrine qui avait pris place sous ses clavicules. Il trouvait étrange aussi, qu'aujourd'hui il n'ait pas un poil au menton ! Mais il poussa un autre cri en se rendant vraiment compte de l'ampleur des dégâts. Il était… Il était réellement devenu une fille ! Toute entière, des pieds à la tête ! Même… Même… Il se mit à chialer son manque soudain de virilité. La situation le dépassait. Vraiment, pourquoi ce genre d'horreurs n'arrivaient qu'à lui ?! Il décida donc que, sa première journée de cours, il l'enverrait balader et qu'il chercherait une explication.

C'est ainsi que Naruto fille passa la journée devant son ordinateur à chercher, se refaisant un café toute les heures pour ne pas tomber de sommeil après cette nuit blanche bien étrange. En fin de journée, aucune explication n'étant venu, il décida que le mieux à faire été de jouer le jeu. Il devait être une fille ? Et bien soit, il serrait une fille, à cent pour cent. Heureusement pour lui, les magasins n'était pas fermés, et c'est habillés dans ses vêtements habituels qui étaient un peu trop grands et un peu trop larges qu'il dévalisa les magasins. Il chercha un nom un peu plus convenable que Naruto pour une fille et se décida pour Narumi après avoir longtemps hésité avec Niji, voulant dire arc-en-ciel. L'épreuve de la douche fut… mieux vaut ne pas en parler. Quand un garçon venant d'entrer dans l'âge mûre découvre le corps d'une femme pour la première fois, c'est vraiment… étrange. Enfin bon. Après une bonne heure sous sa douche (froide pour ne pas baver sur son propre corps… un garçon reste un garçon !), il fit une séance essayage, formant des tenues pour les jours à venir, en espérant redevenir un homme rapidement. Finalement, après un rapide repas (je vous laisse le soin d'imaginer quel plat instantané il a mangé…) il partit au pays des rêves, convaincu que le lendemain serait une horrible journée.

\- Aujourd'hui, nous avons un nouvel élève ! Il était absent hier, je compte sur vous pour qu'il s'intègre rapidement et pour lui redonner les informations données hier. Entre.

Mais tous retinrent un cri de surprise en voyant que le nouvel élève n'était autre qu'une jolie jeune fille. Même le prof paru décontenancé.

\- Heu… Naruto Uzumaki, c'est bien ça ?

\- Narumi monsieur. Ils ont dû se tromper dans les inscriptions.

\- O... Oui… Évidemment… Va t'asseoir, Narumi.

Très vite, le regard de Narumi loucha sur la poitrine d'une jolie jeune fille aux cheveux rose bonbon, et la place à côté d'elle étant libre, il s'y installa en lui adressant un salut, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle ne s'y opposa pas et lui rendit son bonjour et son sourire. L'heure passa très vite, et Narumi essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas laisser son regard glisser sur le corps de la demoiselle à ses côtés. Il est une fille, bordel ! Enfin elle… Enfin bref…

Les deux heures de cours passèrent rapidement, Narumi s'entendant très bien avec sa camarade. Et bientôt vint l'heure du quart d'heure tant attendu par tous. Il suivit, enfin… Elle suivit la rose, ayant apprit qu'elle s'appelait Sakura, qui le, non la conduit jusqu'à un banc où se trouvait déjà un groupe de jeunes filles.

\- Les filles, je vous présente Narumi !

\- Naru ! Appelez-moi Naru !

\- Et bien Naru-chan, je te présente Ino, Hinata, Tenten et Temari !

\- Enchanté…

Il n'en revenait pas. Il allait vraiment passer ses journées entouré de toute ces filles ?! Les seuls mots qui traversaient son esprit étaient « Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu ! ».

Mais voilà, le quart d'heure fut terriblement décevant. Parler des vacances, des garçons, des parfums et de la mode n'était pas vraiment son truc. Et puis il ne comprenait pas leurs nombreux délires qui finissaient tous en fou rires auxquels il s'efforçait de participer. Résultat, pour la première fois de sa vie, il bénit la sonnerie qui annonça deux nouvelles heures de calvaire. Le repas fut tout aussi intéressant que la récré, et il se soulagea en avalent rapidement le contenu de son assiette avant de quitter précipitamment le groupe de filles, feignant un besoin urgent.

Une fois dehors, il poussa un soupir. Cette journée était horrible, pire que la veille. Les filles étaient chiantes et incompréhensibles, mais le pire était qu'il ne pouvait pas les approcher. Quel homme digne de se nom voudrait se voir traité de lesbienne ? Il décida de se laisser tomber sur le premier banc en vue, ignorant royalement son occupant. Il poussa un énième soupir. Une journée, et il n'en pouvait déjà plus. Quelle idée de porter des jupes ! Et ces bas étaient odieux. Ne parlons pas des ballerines. Et encore moins de cette poitrine sur laquelle il devait arrêter de loucher. Et puis, les soutien-gorge, qui à inventé cette torture ? Sans parler des horribles petites culottes, du maquillage, du parfum, et de tout ces autres trucs horriblement horribles !

\- Kyaaa ! Je pleins toute les femme de cette Terre ! … Dont moi…

Le brun à ces côtés lui jeta un œil surpris avant de se replonger dans son livre, indifférent. Non mais c'est vrai quoi ! Être une femme est une vrai torture, et une journée avait suffit pour le convaincre. Mais il ne savait pas encore combien de temps il resterait dans ce corps de déesse (il est modeste…) alors il fallait se reprendre. C'est ainsi qu'il se redonna du courage à voix haute, sous l'œil surpris de son camarade.

\- Naru-chan ! Soit une vrai femme, bordel ! … Et arrête de loucher !

\- Tu ne louches pas.

Surpris d'être interrompu Narumi tourne la tête vers celui qui partage le banc avec elle depuis tout à l'heure. Deux grands yeux noirs, des cheveux d'ébènes en cul de poule avec deux mèches encadrant son visage et de légers reflets bleutés, une peau pâle, un visage fin, un corps mince mais masculin. Vêtu d'un T-shirt bleu marine avec un éventail stylisé dans le dos et un bermuda blanc. Un beau mec, quoi.

Perturbé de se faire observé depuis de longues minutes, il fronce les sourcils.

\- En quoi ça te regarde si je louche ou pas ? Je louche si j'veux !

L'autre relève les sourcils avant de replonger dans son livre après un « Hn ».

\- Naru-chan ! Cria Sakura en avançant vers le banc avec toute la bande.

\- Oh non, pas les filles…

\- Je vois que tu ne tarde pas à faire de belles rencontres !

Narumi lui lance un regard interrogateur. Comme aucune ne semble remarquer la question, Naru demande :

\- Quelle belle rencontre ?

\- Quoi ?! S'écrient-elles toute en même temps.

\- Mais tu viens de rencontrer Sasuke, là ! Continu Sakura.

\- Ouais… J'avoue que ce doit être le mec le plus bandant du lycée, mais ça m'intéresse pas…

Hinata cru tomber dans les vapes, Sakura, Tenten et Temari en restèrent la bouche grande ouverte prête à gober les mouches et Ino se mit à hurler :

\- Quoi ?! T'es lesbienne ?!

\- Hein ? Non mais ça va pas ! Et pourquoi pas gay tant que t'y ais ! Je sens que je vais très vite me travestir en mec et me faire appeler Naruto ! Ce que c'est chiant les filles ! On dirait pas, comme ça, de loin !

Ça y est, Hinata est vraiment dans les vapes. Temari et Tenten décident de l'apporter à l'infirmerie en chuchotant à propos de la nouvelle élève bien étrange… Sasuke fixe Naru les sourcils froncés et Ino tente de calmer les pleurs de Sakura. Mais évidemment, l'insulter n'est pas la meilleur solution, et elles se remettent à se disputer. Naru tourne donc le regard blasé vers Sasuke qui le fixe depuis de longues minutes.

\- Quoi ? Tu veux ma photo ?!

\- …

Ils entamèrent un combat visuelle, mais Narumi, désespéré par son corps féminin, se voit vite rougir. Manquerait plus qu'il devienne gay !

Résultat, la fin de journée arrive vite alors qu'il laisse tomber le groupe de filles pour glander tout seul sur un banc. Dieu, même s'il n'y croit pas, faîte que ce ne soit qu'un cauchemar ! En fermant la porte de son studio, il s'affala dos à celle-ci avec un soupir à en fendre l'âme. Punaise, si ses parents voyaient ce qui lui arrive, ils se retourneraient dans leur tombe, à coup sûr ! Il lui fallait vraiment se ressaisir et devenir pour de bon une vrai fille. Après le peu de devoirs fait, il décide de passer la soirée sur son ordinateur pour trouver un maximum d'informations sur les filles. Le lendemain, il devait être près à les affronter ! C'est sur ces belles paroles et des manies typiquement féminines plein la tête qu'il s'endormit.

Et voilà une nouvelle journée. Cette fois-ci, il choisit une tenue plus acceptable de son point de vue : un pantacourt, des converses, un T-shirt orange (Naruto reste Naruto !) et une couette, il commence à en avoir marre des cheveux qui tombe dans l'assiette. Après un rapide petit déjeuné, il court au lycée. Cette fois, il est assis à côté d'un garçon. Un grand pâle avec d'étranges yeux gris et de longs cheveux noirs et lisses. D'après le prof, il s'appellerait Neji. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas choisit de s'appeler Niji finalement ! Et Narumi permet de se faire appeler Naru, qui est bien plus proche de Naruto. Ce fameux Neji n'arrêtait pas de lui lancer des coups d'œil en coin. Bordel, bordel, bordel ! C'est ça aussi d'être une fille ! Il fallait se faire mater sans rechigner… Dans la cours, pour la pose, Neji le rejoignit.

\- Salut Narumi !

\- Salut ! Répondit-il avec son éternel sourire.

\- Dis, tu voudrais pas venir dans notre groupe. On manque de présence féminine.

\- Heu… Si, pourquoi pas…

Naru suivit donc Neji jusqu'au dit groupe.

\- Je vous présente Narumi ! Naru, voici Kiba, Shikamaru, Chôji, Shino et Sasuke !

\- Enchanté…

\- Salut ! Dit Kiba

\- Hn…

Pas besoin de précisé qui a dit ça…

\- Bonjour… salut Shino

Et Shikamaru se contenta d'un bâillement avec un rapide geste de la main, alors que Chôji lui tendait son paquet de chips avec un bonjour dans une autre langue...

\- Il paraît que t'es une petite rebelle !

\- Neji, tu deviens lourd quand tu drague… réplique Kiba.

Naru faillit s'étrangler avec une chips (Naruto ne va pas cracher sur une occasion de manger… il n'a pas fait un énorme petit-déjeuné et le repas est dans longtemps).

\- Désolé, Neji, mais ça ne m'intéresse pas…

\- Normal, Sas' est déjà sur le coup ! Pense bon d'ajouter Kiba, encore une fois.

Le concerné émit un grognement avec un regard noir pour Kiba.

Finalement, même en fille Narumi s'entend mieux avec les garçons. La discussion parti vite en live sur des délires purement masculins auxquels, à la grande surprise de tous, Naru participa avec enthousiasme. Ils découvrirent une drôle de jeune fille à l'apparence si douce et qui en réalité était une vrai tornade blonde. Et pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, Sasuke se mit à participer aux discussions.

Le soir même, Narumi se dit que, finalement, être une fille n'était pas si gênant. Il fallait juste éviter de se trahir, mais au diable les manies de filles ! Il faut juste être soi-même !

Et c'est ainsi que passa la semaine. Il s'était parfaitement intégré en tant que fille, et s'était fait pleins de nouveaux amis. Il ne remarquait même pas que son comportement et ses pensées, tout son être virait peu à peu du côté féminin et il jetait de plus en plus de coups d'œil aux garçons, Sasuke en particulier, se mettait à crier des « Kyaaa » sans raisons apparentes, ondulait de plus en plus des hanches, ne se matait plus sous la douche, se mettait à chialer devant un film romantique choisit au pif à la télé, se coiffait de plus en plus, prenant soin de ses cheveux, se maquillait avec un naturel déconcertant, avait eu la joie de découvrir le fameux sixième sens appelé intuition féminine et j'en passe. Ainsi passèrent trois belles semaines de cours.

Mais voilà. Bientôt un mois que le petit Naru est une fille, et une fille reste une fille, avec tout les problèmes féminins qui en découlent… C'est ainsi qu'il sécha les cours après être sortie de classe en gueulant « Putain ! Je pisse du sang ! », et après s'en être foutu partout, avait enfin trouver une solution à son problème. Il s'habituait petit à petit à sa nouvelle vie et en oubliait souvent son statut d'homme.

Deux semaines après les vacances de Noël, il invita toute sa petite bande d'amis chez lui pour une soirée pyjama qui devait s'avérer trop « démente ! » le week-end même. Mais le soir, en rentrant chez lui, il eu comme un flash. Son studio était dans un putain de bordel et plusieurs choses très peu féminines traînaient à droite à gauche. Il se mit donc à faire la parfaite femme de ménage, rangeant tout comme il faut. Il eu l'étrange impression que son appartement était plus grand que quand il avait emménagé.

Le week-end venu, il patientait en attendant ses invités en se regardant un petit film d'horreur (n'ayant pas perdu tout ses côtés masculins pour tomber dans du guimauve totale… il faut pas déconner, les filles aussi regardent ces films ! … des fois… ) On toquait à sa porte et il se leva pour aller ouvrir. (imaginez toute la scène avec les bruits de films d'horreur dans le fond… Bfwouahouahouah ! Je sais, mon rire machiavélique est trop génial^^^)

\- Tient ! Salut Sasuke !

\- Salut.

\- Entre, je vais pas te manger ! Fit-il en rigolant, le voyant regarder l'intérieur avec intérêt.

Sasuke entra donc et Narumi le conduit dans la cuisine.

\- Tu veux boire un truc en attendant les autres ?

\- De l'eau.

Il fut servit et remercia. Ils étaient assis en face à face, se fixant, Narumi les coudes sur la table avec un grand sourire et Sasuke avec son éternel face de ''je m'en fou'' collée au visage est avachi sur sa chaise, bras croisés. Aucun ne parlait et bientôt on toquait à nouveau.

\- Je reviens ! Dit Narumi en allant ouvrir à Ino et Sakura qui traînait respectivement derrière elles Chôji et Neji.

Ino : 'Tin ! Cool le studio ! Ça fait vraiment masculin comme ambiance !

Saku : Ouais, et regarde ! Elle se matait un film d'horreur toute seule !

Et voilà comment deux furies surexcitées se retrouvèrent plantées devant la petite télé du salon-chambre de Narumi, mangeant les pop-corn qui traînaient par là (désolé, je les voyais trop collées l'une à l'autre les mains dans le pop-corn et les yeux rivés sur l'écran…). Les autres allèrent dans la cuisine et s'assirent avec Sasuke (qui n'avait pas bouger, il est feignant…). La discussion s'engagea très vite et bientôt, Kiba et Shika se joignirent au groupe. La soirée s'écoula entre grignotages de choses diverses, discutions, jeux débiles et autre trucs du genre.

Ce fut donc l'heure de se coucher (vers… quoi ? 3, 4 heure du mat' ?) et Narumi indiqua que les filles dormiraient dans la cuisine et les garçons dans le salon-chambre. Tous avaient apportés leurs sac de couchage et les garçons commencèrent à se disputer pour savoir qui irait dans le lit de Narumi (qui était parti se mettre en pyjama dans la salle de bain… ils y vont tous un par un. Vive l'organisation !). Cette dernière les vit et les sépara bien vite d'une simple phrase qui les figea tous avant que la bave ne dégouline de leur bouche.

\- C'est mon lit ! C'est moi qui y dort !

Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi ils la regardaient tous avec ce petit air lubrique au fond des yeux. C'est Shikamaru qui intervint finalement, voyant bien son incompréhension.

\- Une fille ne peut pas dormir au milieu des garçons, Naru-chan.

La réalité semble frapper ''Naru-chan'' qui vira d'un coup au rouge carmin. Elle avait fini par totalement oublier qui elle était à la base, et qui elle était devenu, passant d'homme à femme comme ça lui chantait. Elle ne pu que souffler un petit « merde » avant de dire que quiconque voudrait la violer pendant la nuit allait durement souffrir.

Ensuite, elle passe dans le petit couloir ou palier, pour se planter devant la porte de la salle de bain, attendant que Sasuke ait fini de se changer pour boire un coup (Sakura et Ino ont décidés que la cuisine serait parfaite pour une petite bataille d'eau, et donc, mieux vaut ne pas risquer de finir trempé.). Quand Sasuke sort de la salle de bain, leur regard se croisent pour ne plus se détacher. L'un pense « Dieu ce qu'elle est belle avec ses petites cicatrices en forme de moustaches… » et l'autre « Ça y est, c'est officiel, je suis une fille gay ! ».

Et comment en sont ils arrivés elle (lui ?) dos au mur et lui contre son torse (poitrine ?) à s'embrasser passionnément (soi disant passant sous le regard choqué d'Ino qui était venu chercher des serviette pour se sécher après cette fameuse bataille d'eau dans la cuisine…). Non, ils ne savent pas. Mais après tout, ils s'en contre fichent. Une fille et un garçon qui se regardent du coins de l'œil depuis dès mois, c'est normal d'en arriver là, non ? Sauf peut-être quand la fille en question est censée être un homme, hétéro qui plus est, et non gay !

Ino décide de passer son chemin, et de faire comme si elle n'avait rien vu, retournant à la cuisine pour re remplir une bouteille en plastique vide, écrabouillée, et sûrement trouée.

Sasuke réapparaît dans le salon, de légères rougeurs sur les joues, mais seul Shikamaru le remarque et ne fait aucun commentaires. Finalement, après s'être passé une tonne d'eau sur le visage pour reprendre une tinte normal, Narumi traverse le salon en vitesse, lançant un bonne nuit enthousiaste avant de s'enfoncer sous sa couverture après un rapide regard tendre à Sasuke et un petit sourire. Celui-ci ne fit pas attention à la discussion des garçons et plongea rapidement dans le sommeil, heureux comme jamais.

Tous s'endormirent, plus ou moins rapidement, pour un sommeil profond et débordant de rêve d'amitié (ou d'amour débordant, dégoulinant et guimauve pour un certain brun), sauf notre petite Naru-chan qui se tourne et se retourne dans son lit avec des crampes d'estomac immondes.

\- Ahh ! Fut le cri poussé par une certaine Narumi vers les deux heures de l'après midi alors que tous dormaient encore paisiblement. Les plus rapides à ouvrir les yeux virent passer une tornade blonde qui s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Quelques « Oh mon Dieu ! » purent être perçues par les oreilles les plus fines, et Ino et Sakura débarquèrent de leur cuisine dans le salon avec des « Gneuh ? » magnifiques et des belles têtes de zombie.

Pendant que tous s'interrogent sur la soudaine crise de leur tornade blonde, dans la salle de bain, un jeune homme se débat avec son rasoir pour faire disparaître une soudaine barbe de trois jours s'étant logé sur son menton. Il tente de tirer un peu sur son pyjama pour le faire paraître plus à sa taille, et se recoiffe comme il peut. Mais il a beau essayer d'arranger le coup pour que personne ne remarque rien jusqu'à ce qu'ils partent, c'est impossible. Il est redevenu l'homme qu'il était et maudit Mère Nature de décidé du mauvais jour pou lui rendre toute sa virilité. Il passe bien un quart d'heure à se démener pour trouver une solution et fini par prendre une douche, vérifiant par la même occasion qu'il n'a vraiment plus rien de féminin.

Il ressort dans son peignoir, une grande serviette sur la tête et se plante devant son petit miroir. Il ne ressemble vraiment plus du tout à une fille. Il sursaute quand trois coup sont frappés à la porte de la salle de bain.

\- Naru, ça va ?

\- Heu.. Si, si !

\- Tu es sûre ? On dirait que tu es enrouée.

\- Tout va bien.

Le silence retombe, Kiba retourne dans le salon prévenir les autres que « tout va bien ». Naruto soupire un bon coup. Il va falloir tout leur dire un jour ou l'autre de toute façon…

Discrètement, il entre-ouvre la porte et passe la tête pour jeter un coup d'œil au couloir. Personne. Il ouvre délicatement la porte en grand et inspire profondément avant de faire un pas dans le couloir.

Mais il n'en fait pas plus, tous l'on entendu et se sont précipités pour voir si tout va bien.

\- J'ai juste un peu mal dormi, tente de se justifier Naruto en espérant que tout passe inaperçu. La plupart froncent les sourcils. Soudain, Kiba s'exclame :

\- Ah ! J'ai trouvé !

Naruto est pris d'un grand frisson et tous le voient viré au bleu avec de la sueur sur le front.

\- Tu as pris quelques centimètres !

Il soupire de soulagement et d'exaspération. Pour l'instant, tout va bien.

Il se dirige d'un pas décidé vers son salon-chambre en marmonant.

\- Il faut vraiment que j'appelle Gaara…

Tous le suivent comme des moutons (héhé… bèèèè ! Et Kiba, c'est le chien de berger ! Désolé, je sors…) et Naruto s'étale sur son lit son portable à la main. Il fait sonné son portable et met la discussion en haut-parleur.

Pendant ce temps, tous prennent place autour du lit, s'asseyant au sol, et seul Sasuke se met aux côtés de Naruto, le regardant avec suspicion.

 _\- Hey ! Naru ! Quel bonne nouvelle m'amène-tu ?_ Demande une vois ironique de l'autre côté du téléphone.

\- Tu ne vas jamais me croire, Gaa…

 _\- Attends… Pire que la fois où…_

\- Oui, bien pire !

 _\- Et ça va ? Je veux dire, ça t'empêche pas de suivre tes cours ?_

\- Non, j'ai juste zappé la première journée… Tu connais les étapes…

 _\- T'as vraiment pas de bol…_

\- Non…

 _\- Alors ! C'est en quoi cette fois ?_

\- C'était…

 _\- Oui, c'était en quoi ?_

\- Fille.

 _\- Fille ? Tu déconne Naru ? C'est pas vrai ?_

\- Si… Dis, Gaa, tu crois qu'une fille peut être gay ? C'est la seule question que j'ai en tête depuis la rentrée…

 _\- Haha ! Tu t'es trouvé un mec, toi !_

\- Oh, ta gueule, Gaara…

 _\- Allé, c'est bon, toi qui arrivait pas à avoir de petite-amie…_

\- Sauf que tu connais très bien le problème, Gaa.

 _\- Oui, bon… Tu peux bien le faire changer de bord, non ?_

\- Et mon poing dans ta gueule ?

 _\- Oh, tu es vraiment susceptible ce matin toi ! Il est au courant ?_

\- A ton avis, puisqu'il est juste à côté de moi ?

 _\- Oh ! Vous avez passés la nuits ensemble ?_

\- Non. Tu sais, j'ai toujours eu beaucoup de chance. Et ben, j'ai fais une petite soirée chez moi avec mes ami, et quand je me suis réveillé, voilà quoi !

 _\- Ouais… Je vois… Tu m'présente ?_

\- Ben, y'a Kiba…

 _\- Salut !_

\- C'est lui ?

 _\- Non. Chôji…_

\- B'jour !

 _\- C'est lui ?_

\- Non ! Ino et Sakura…

\- Salut Gaa ! Crient-elles en chœur pour bien péter les oreilles à tout le monde.

 _\- C'est pas elles…_

\- Neji…

\- 'jour.

 _\- C'est lui !_

\- Non plus… Shika…

\- Galère…

 _\- C'est lui, c'est lui, c'est lui !_

\- NON ! Et Sasuke…

\- Hn…

 _\- Sasuke ?_

\- Ouais…

 _\- Genre, c'est lui ?_

\- Ouais…

 _\- Genre, brun, pâle comme un mort, et un regard noir ? Sasuke Uchiwa ?_

\- Heu… Ouais ?

 _\- Le frère à Itachi ! Tu te souviens ! Le type trop canon qui attirait tout les filles de l'orphelinat quand il est venu faire son stage je sais plus trop quoi !_

\- Ah… Lui…

 _\- En même temps, si t'es tombé sur lui, pas étonnant que t'ai viré de bord, mon pote !_

\- Oui, enfin, quand même, quand je dis fille, c'est pisser du sang une fois par mois et chialer devant des films romantiques débiles !

 _\- J'aurais tant aimé être là ! Et… Tu sais… Pour l'événement déclencheur, là…_

\- Hm ?

 _\- Tu l'as embrassé hier, pas vrai ?_

\- Je te hais Gaa, tu es sur la liste de Kyu…

 _\- Haha, je le savais ! C'était ton seul moyen de t'en sortir !_

\- Merci, j'avais compris…

 _\- Et t'as eu rien d'autre ? Kyu et pas revenu ?_

\- Nope…

 _\- Tant mieux… Bon, moi, j'te laisse, y'a un gosse qui est en train de repeindre la cuisine, faut que j'intervienne._

\- Bon courage, 'spèce de lâcheur !

 _\- Moi aussi je t'aimeuh, Naru-chan chérie !_

\- Je vais vraiment te-

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Gaara a raccroché.

-Tuer…

Il soupire.

\- Ouah… C'est normal qu'on ait rien compris ? Demande Kiba.

\- Narumi n'est pas Narumi, c'est Naruto. Pas vrai ?

\- Shika ? D'où tu sors ça toi ?

\- Je le savais, c'était évidant… Enfin bon… Galère quoi…

\- Donc… Tu es un mec ? Mais tu n'était pas une fille ?

\- Si. Enfin non. C'est compliqué…

\- Et Kyu, c'est qui ?

\- Un kitsune. Là j'ai été une fille. Mais à une époque, je suis devenu un kitsune. Des oreilles et une queue de renard, les crocs, et les moustaches. D'où, les moustaches, justement. Et je pouvais sortir les griffes aussi. Je suis sûr que je suis un OGM… Y'a qu'à moi que ça arrive des trucs aussi délirants…

\- Pour être délirant ! …

\- Mouais…

\- Bon… Moi j'ai promis de faire le ménage chez moi… je vais y aller… dit Ino en se levant.

\- Oui, moi aussi je dois partir ! Dit Sakura en sautant sur ses pieds.

Et c'est ainsi que tous, petit à petit quittent le studio, après avoir remballer leurs affaires.

Seul Sasuke ne bouge pas. Il a le regard fixé sur ses pieds et semble attendre. Une fois tous mis à la porte, Naruto se laisse tomber sur son lit en soupirant. Il se demande comment vont se passer les jours suivants. Puis, il tourne la tête vers Sasuke qui n'a pas bougé. C'est de sa réaction à lui dont il a vraiment peur.

\- Sas'… Désolé… J'aurais du te le dire et…

\- Tu sais. Ce que j'ai toujours aimé chez toi, c'est ton côté garçon manqué. Tu était la… enfin, le seul à pas me courir après. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser.

Il fixe toujours ses pieds. Naruto, lui, baisse la tête.

\- Je t'en voudrais pas si tu t'en vas…

Sasuke ose enfin un regard vers Naruto. Il a des traits plus masculins, mais étrangement, ce n'est pas gênant. Il le trouve même plus beau ainsi. Il détaille son corps, note les différence et pèse le pour et le contre. Il lève son bras et passe sa main sur la joue de Naruto qui sursaute et rougie violemment.

\- Saloperie de réflexe féminin !

Et il se laisse tomber en arrière. Sasuke le regarde avec un demi sourire au lèvre. Il se penche un peu vers lui, appuyé sur un bras, et avec son autre main continue à explorer le visage de Naruto. Il se penche de plus en plus. La respiration de Naruto accélère. Leurs visages ne sont plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

\- Tu… Tu n'es pas obligé…

Les yeux fermés, Sasuke comble le reste de distance pour un baiser léger, redécouvrant les lèvres. Bizarrement, ça ne le gêne pas plus que ça d'embrasser un homme.

Les mins glisse sur la peau, le baiser devient plus intense, ils prennent de l'assurance.

Ils se séparent, haletant mais gardent le front et le nez collés. Sasuke à de nouveau son petit sourire en coin.

\- Ce n'est pas si gênant que ça… Naruto…

Et ils se réembrassent, décidant que finalement, peu importe homme ou femme, ou même kitsune, ils ne se quitteront pas de si tôt. Et si Dame Nature veut encore jouer des tours à notre petit Narumi, Heu… Naruto, et bien qu'elle vienne. Il seras prêt la prochaine fois !


End file.
